Nausea & Shudder
by Foxx-sama
Summary: The GazettE / Reita x Uruha / Violences et Lemon implicite / Les pensées d'Uruha lors d'une soirée en solitaire...


**Titre : **Nausea & Shudder

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Violences

**Disclaimer : **Les Gazettos ne m'appartiennent pas, etc, etc...

* * *

Uruha était allongé sous les couvertures, roulé en boule, les paupières étroitement closes. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir et dans un épais silence, seulement brisé par le léger souffle du blond seul dans le vaste appartement qu'il partageait avec Reita. Mais le bassiste était absent ce soir, pour un problème familial qu'Uruha avait totalement oublié. Car dans le grand lit vide, dans la solitude de la pièce, une seule chose importait; la douleur de l'absence de l'être aimé.

Une souffrance pour laquelle le blond se détestait. De quel droit pouvait-il se plaindre d'une simple soirée en solitaire ? Oh bien sûr, Reita était sa drogue. La seule chose qui le tenait en vie ou plutôt, la seule personne à même de l'empêcher d'y mettre fin, et cette dépendance rendait Uruha malade tant elle était injuste. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi possessif. D'après le blond, personne ne l'était à ce point sauf lui, et se constat achevait de le dégoûter.

Ce lien malsain avait pourtant été si beau... Uruha et Reita s'étaient aimés, le guitariste en était sûr, et il savait que les sentiments du bassiste n'avaient pas changé. Leur relation avait été tout ce qu'il attendait d'un couple et bien plus encore; à la fois complice, tendre, et sensuelle. L'idylle aurait été parfaite si Uruha n'avait pas été aussi _malade_. S'il ne se détestait pas parfois au point de s'infliger des blessures qui l'avaient laissé plus d'une fois au bord de la mort. Et cette vie oscillant entre les drogues qui l'aidaient à tenir le coup, la douleur, et les nuits entrecoupées de cauchemars, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu le cacher à Reita bien longtemps -- même si le groupe n'en avait jamais rien su. Uruha se souvenait de l'instant de vérité avec précision, de la honte qu'il avait ressentie lorsque le bassiste avait compris quel jeu malsain il jouait. Mais la réaction de Reita avait tout simplement été parfaite, à la fois douce et ferme, loin de l'indignation et du dégoût que l'androgyne redoutait tant. Alors l'amour entre les deux hommes avait semblé se renforcer, se consolider et pourtant... leur relation était devenue tordue, déformée à l'image de l'esprit malade du guitariste.

_Grâce_ à Reita, Uruha avait arrêté de se détruire physiquement. A cause de lui, le guitariste oscillait entre des périodes de dépression et d'euphorie qui le rendaient presque invivable. Uruha avait perdu du poids, presque cessé de dormir, mais son corps semblait au moins guérir peu à peu des sévices qu'il s'était lui-même infligés.

Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas de réponse. Le guitariste blond y repensait souvent lorsqu'il était, comme ce soir-là, seul sans la présence rassurante de son amant. Comment revenir en arrière ? Que s'était-il passé pour que les choses progressent jusqu'à un tel degré dans la haine et le mal-être ? Les questions restaient toujours sans réponse et la nausée s'installait, insupportable, dans le ventre d'Uruha. Ce malaise qu'il connaissait bien ne le lâchait plus à présent, alors qu'il suffisait auparavant d'une coupure plus ou moins profonde, de quelques tranquilisants et d'un peu de sommeil.

Mais Uruha avait promis alors il fixait simplement le mur en face de lui d'un regard vitreux, incapable d'accorder son attention à autre chose qu'à la bataille qui faisait rage en lui. Les émotions se bousculaient dans son esprit névrosé à tel point que l'androgyne ne pensait plus à rien, complètement passif et immobile sous la vague de sentiments qui le submergeaient.

Il y avait de la culpabilité. Plus que ça, du dégoût, mais il avait oublié pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rendre son amant heureux ? La seule certitude était cet amour, un sentiment dont le guitariste s'était lassé. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de n'aimer personne, tellement plus facile de se laisser mourir sans un regret.

Peut-être Reita le sauverait-il de lui-même, pensait distraitement l'androgyne. A bien y réfléchir, c'était même presque certain. Uruha aurait abandonné depuis longtemps s'il n'avait pas eu cette petite lueur d'espoir, ce désir de rendre le bassiste heureux et peut-être un jour, trouver la porte de sortie de cet enfer. Le guitariste était confiant, malgré son corps encore douloureux de la souffrance qu'il s'était infligé des semaines plus tôt. Reita était le seul à pouvoir l'aider, le seul à être à la fois assez courageux et assez proche de lui. Et si le bassiste le quittait un jour à cause de l'aura sombre de la dépression qui enveloppait Uruha, alors celui-ci savait qu'il recommencerait probablement à se détruire lentement, comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

Reita, lui, n'avait sans doute même pas conscience d'être aussi essentiel à son amant, mais les choses étaient peut-être mieux ainsi. Le bassiste se serait peut-être senti obligé d'aider Uruha s'il comprenait à quel point le guitariste était devenu dépendant et s'il y avait une chose que l'androgyne était sûr de détester de la part du blond, c'était la pitié réservée aux suicidaires. Et puis Reita lui faisait confiance, aveuglément, pour qu'il aille mieux alors Uruha n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se battre.

Le guitariste enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et soupira longuement contre les draps, se retournant comme pour chasser la nausée qui habitait son ventre. Il y avait pourtant un remède si simple à ce mal-être... la douleur... mais Reita ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, il ignorait probablement à quel point faire marche arrière pouvait être dur. Pourtant Uruha était décidé à offrir à son amant ce qu'il désirait; une relation normale et saine, loin de la douleur, du sang et de la haine que l'androgyne réservait à son corps. Le guitariste était partagé entre la facilité, la dépression, et la lutte quotidienne pour en sortir, apporter à Reita ce que les deux hommes désiraient construire ensemble le plus au monde.

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Uruha alors qu'il se redressait lentement, s'étirant à genoux sur les draps. Son choix avait beau être déjà fait, avec toute la volonté du monde, il restait des obstacles de taille. C'était dans ces moments-là que le guitariste ressentait le besoin impérieux de garder Reita à ses côtés en permanence car avec lui, tout semblait si facile... Le bassiste pouvait faire sourire Uruha, le faire rire, l'enflammer d'amour et de courage, lui donnant toutes les audaces.

L'androgyne se traina jusqu'au pieds du lit, le regard dans le vague. Tout était tellement plus simple à deux, mais Reita n'était pas là ce soir et l'esprit malade d'Uruha lui chuchottait combien son besoin de sang et de douleur le rongeait. Après tout, le bassiste n'avait pas besoin d'en être informé, si une nouvelle coupure venait s'ajouter aux cicatrices plus anciennes...

Aussitôt, Uruha sourit comme un enfant et s'avança vers le tiroir d'un pas léger, l'ouvrant d'un coup sec pour en sortir une lame de rasoir qu'il observa avec admiration, comme si la solution à tous ses problèmes se trouvait sur le petit morceau de métal gris. L'adréaline coulait à flot dans les veines du guitariste, son coeur battait vite et fort dans l'anticipation de la douleur qui lui avait tant manqué. La nausée avait déjà disparu alors qu'Uruha abaissa la lame vers son poignet, répétant un rituel vieux de plus d'un an. L'habitude était déjà revenue. Le sang ne coulait même pas encore mais le blond se sentait bien, libéré, soulagé d'avoir préféré la facilité à son amour...

Le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure fit soudain sursauter Uruha qui lâcha la lame de rasoir, la laissant tomber au pieds du lit. Le guitariste s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés, réalisant seulement l'erreur qu'il avait été sur le point de commettre... et qu'il aurait commise si Reita n'était pas entré dans l'appartement, un sourire fatigué sur le visage, pour le sauver une fois encore de la haine sans but qui le rongeait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le bassiste entra dans la chambre, son amant était assis paisiblement au milieu des couvertures, l'air serein. Reita se pencha sur le guitariste pour l'embrasser tendrement, sentant son coeur se serrer lorsque celui-ci répondit au baiser avec une ferveur inhabituelle et presque suppliante. Le blond au bandeau resta silencieux, se déshabillant lentement pour se coucher aux côtés de son amant. Et s'il remarqua le tiroir resté ouvert ou la lame de rasoir qui trainait sur le sol, il n'en dit pas un mot, laissant simplement ses doigts parcourir le corps d'Uruha comme pour s'assurer que l'androgyne lui appartenait toujours, et que plus rien ni personne ne le blesserait.


End file.
